wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XIV
Rodzina Połanieckich 57 Nazajutrz w pół godziny po przyjeździe Połanieckiego zadzwonił do niego Osnowski. Połaniecki na odgłos dzwonka poszedł sam otworzyć. Od wczoraj żył w wielkim niepokoju. Przypuszczał od dawna, że w Przytułowie może lada dzień bomba wybuchnąć, ale na próżno bił się z myślami, jaki związek może mieć jej wybuch z Zawiłowskim. Osnowski uścisnął mu rękę na powitanie ze szczególniejszą siłą, jak się czyni w wyjątkowych okolicznościach życia, a gdy Połaniecki poprosił go do swego gabinetu, po drodze spytał: — Pani bawi w Buczynku? — Tak jest — odpowiedział Połaniecki—jesteśmy zupełnie sami. W gabinecie Osnowski usiadłszy na wskazanym krześle schylił głowę i przez chwilę milczał oddychając przy tym śpiesznie, albowiem wskutek nadmiernego trenowania się cierpiał trochę na rozedmę płuc, teraz zaś wzruszenie i schody zatamowały mu jeszcze bardziej oddech. Połaniecki czekał jakiś czas cierpliwie, wreszcie wrodzona mu żywość przemogła, i spytał: — Co się stało, panie! — Stało się nieszczęście — odrzekł z głębokim smutkiem Osnowski. — Małżeństwo Ignasia zerwane. — Małżeństwo zerwane? Dlaczego? — Są to rzeczy tak przykre, że lepiej by może było dla Ignasia nie wiedzieć powodów. Czas jakiś wahałem się nawet, czy o nich nie zamilczeć, ale nie!... Trzeba, żeby się o wszystkim dowiedział, bo tu chodzi o coś ważniejszego niż jego miłość własna. Może oburzenie i wstręt dopomogą mu do zniesienia nieszczęścia. Małżeństwo jest zerwane, bo panna Castelli nie jest warta ręki takiego jak on człowieka — i gdyby dziś jeszcze mogła być mowa o naprawieniu tego stosunku, ja pierwszy położyłbym stanowcze weto. Tu pan Osnowski począł znów łowić oddech, Połaniecki zaś, który słuchał dotąd jak wryty jego słów, wybuchnął nagle: — Ale na miły Bóg, co takiego zaszło? — Zaszło to, że te panie od trzech już dni wyjechały za granicę z Kopowskim, jako narzeczonym panny Castelli. Połaniecki, który przed chwilą zerwał się był z krzesła, siadł teraz na powrót. Na twarzy jego, przy całym wzruszeniu i niepokoju, odbiło się niewypowiedziane zdumienie. Czas jakiś patrzył na Osnowskiego, po czym jakby nie mogąc zebrać myśli, rzekł: — Kopowski?... także i z panną Castelli?... Lecz Osnowski zbyt był zajęty samą sprawą, by mógł zwrócić uwagę na szczególną formę pytania Połanieckiego. — Niestety! — rzekł — pan przecie wiesz, że ja jestem w pokrewieństwie z tymi paniami; matka moja była cioteczną siostrą pani Broniczowej, a zatem także matki Linety, i czas jakiś chowały się razem. Rozumiesz pan, że raczej pragnąłbym je oszczędzić. Ale mniejsza z tym. Stosunki nasze są zerwane, a przy tym choćby panna Castelli była moją rodzoną siostrą, powiedziałbym panu o niej to samo, co teraz powiem. Co do Zawiłowskiego, ponieważ oboje z żoną wyjeżdżamy także — i to dziś, mogę go nie znaleźć. Powiem nawet otwarcie, że mi brak odwagi z nim mówić, ale panu powtórzę wszystko, com widział. Pan, jako bliższy jego przyjaciel, może potrafisz złagodzić cios; trzeba jednak, żeby Ignaś wiedział o wszystkim, bo na tego rodzaju nieszczęścia nie ma lepszego lekarstwa niż obrzydzenie. Tu począł opowiadać Połanieckiemu, co widział w cieplarni, wzruszając się przy tym, tracąc chwilami oddech, a zarazem nie mogąc się oprzeć pewnemu zdziwieniu na widok gorączki, z jaką go słuchał Połaniecki. Spodziewał się po nim więcej zimnej krwi, nie mógł zaś się domyślić, że Połaniecki ma osobiste powody, dla których tego rodzaju opowiadanie gra silniej na jego nerwach, niż mogłaby to uczynić nawet wiadomość o śmierci Zawiłowskiego lub panny Castelli. — W pierwszej chwili straciłem głowę — mówił dalej Osnowski — nie jestem człowiekiem gwałtownym, ale jakim sposobem nie połamałem mu kości, nie wiem. Możem pamiętał, że jest moim gościem, może, że tu chodzi o rzeczy ważniejsze niż on, może pomyślałem o Ignasiu, może nie myślałem o niczym. Straciłem głowę i wyszedłem. Po chwili wróciwszy powiedziałem mu, żeby poszedł za mną. Widziałem, że był blady, ale zdecydowany. U siebie powiedziałem mu, że postąpił niegodnie, że nadużył gościnności uczciwego domu i że Lineta jest nędznicą, dla której nie mam dość słów pogardy, że małżeństwo jej z Zawiłowskim jest tym samym zerwane, ale że jego zmuszę do ożenienia się z nią, choćbym miał się uciec do wszelkich ostateczności... Tu się pokazało, że oni musieli się już naradzić przez ten czas, w którym zostawiłem ich samych, odpowiedział mi bowiem, że się w Linecie od dawna kocha i że gotów jest w każdej chwili z nią się ożenić. Co do Zawiłowskiego — czułem, że Kopowski powtarza słowa, które mu podyktowała Lineta, gdyż powiedział mi to, na co by się sam nie zdobył: że gotów jest dać Zawiłowskiemu wszelką satysfakcję, ale że nie potrzebował się z nim liczyć, bo nie ma dla niego żadnych obowiązków... „Że panna Lineta wybrała ostatecznie mnie, to — powiada — tym gorzej dla niego, ale to jej rzecz..." Co się tymczasem działo między ciotką a Lineta, nie wiem, dość że nim skończyłem z Kopowskim, ciotka Broniczowa wpadła do mnie jak furia, z wyrzutami, że to my oboje z żoną nie pozwoliliśmy Linecie pójść za naturalnym popędem serca, że narzuciliśmy jej Zawiłowskiego, którego nigdy nie kochała, że Lineta płakiwała po całych nocach, że przypłaciłaby to małżeństwo życiem, że to wszystko, co się stało, było wyraźną wolą boską... i tak z godzinę!... My winni, Zawiłowski winien, tylko one bez skazy! Tu Osnowski począł trzeć ręką czoło i rzekł: — Ach, panie! Mam trzydziesty szósty rok i anim sobie wyobrażał, co to jest kobieca przewrotność. Wie pan, że taka niepojęta zdolność odwracania rzeczy na wierzch podszewką dotąd nie chce mi się w głowie pomieścić. Rozumiem przecie, jaka była sytuacja. Rozumiem, że pojęły, iż z Zawiłowskim wszystko skończone, choćby dlatego że ja przeszkodzę, i że nie pozostaje im nic — tylko Kopowski. Ale ta łatwość robienia czarnego białym, a białego czarnym!... ten brak zmysłu moralnego, zmysłu prawdy i sprawiedliwości... ten egoizm bez dna i miary!... Licho by je wreszcie pobrało, gdyby nie to, że chodzi o Ignasia!. Byłby z nimi najnieszczęśliwszy, ale dla człowieka tak egzaltowanego i tak zakochanego co to za cios!... co to za zawód!... A i ta Lineta!... Kto by był przypuścił!... Taki dureń, taki dureń!... I to dziewczyna niby pełna porywów, która przed kilku tygodniami zamieniła pierścionki, dała słowo!... i to narzeczona takiego Zawiłowskiego!... Dalibóg, można zmysły stracić! — Można zmysły stracić — powtórzył jak echo Połaniecki. Nastała chwila milczenia. — I to dawno się stało? — spytał wreszcie Połaniecki. — Trzy dni, jak wyjechali razem do Scheveningen. Wyjechali zaś zaraz tego samego dnia. Kopowski miał paszport ze sobą. Patrz pan, jak największy osieł zdobędzie się jednak na chytrość! On miał gotowy paszport, bo udawał, że się stara o moją kuzynkę Ratkowską, i zamierzał niby jechać razem z nami za granicę. Udawał, że się o tamtą starał, żeby tę mógł bałamucić. Aj, biedny ten Ignaś, biedny! Daję panu słowo, że gdyby był moim bratem, nie miałbym dla niego więcej współczucia... Lepiej!... lepiej, że się nie związał z taką... Linetą, z taką pół-Włoszką, ale co to za rozdarcie!... Tu Osnowski wydobył chustkę i począł nią przecierać binokle mrugając przy tym oczyma, z twarzą strapioną i bezradną; Połaniecki zaś spytał: — Czemu pan pierwej nie dał znać? — Czemu pierwej nie dałem znać? Bo mi żona zachorowała. Ataki nerwowe... Bóg wie co!... Pan nie wierzy, jak ona to do serca wzięła. I nic dziwnego!... Taka kobieta — i że to w naszym domu! Przy jej wrażliwości, to i dla niej był cios, bo i zawód ze strony Linety, którą tak kochała, i żal Ignasia, i to zetknięcie się ze złem, i obrzydzenie!... Na taką czystą i uczuciową naturę to więcej, niż trzeba... W pierwszych chwilach myślałem, że mi ciężko zachoruje, a i teraz jeszcze mówię: daj Boże, żeby się to nie odbiło zgubnie na jej nerwach! My nie umiemy sobie po prostu zdać sprawy, co się dzieje w takiej duszy na sam widok złego. Połaniecki popatrzył uważnie na Osnowskiego, przygryzł wąsy i milczał. Ten zaś po chwili mówił dalej: — Posłałem po doktora i drugi raz straciłem głowę. Na szczęście była Stefcia Ratkowską i ta poczciwa pani Maszkowa. Obie tak się serdecznie zajęły Anetką, że im będę całe życie wdzięczny. Pani Maszkowa na pozór zdaje się zimna, a to takie serdeczne stworzenie!... — Ja sądzę wprost — rzekł Połaniecki chcąc odwrócić rozmowę od pani Maszkowej — że gdyby stary Zawiłowski zostawił był Ignasiowi jaki majątek, to by to wszystko nie miało miejsca. — Być może — odpowiedział Osnowski — ale dla mnie nie ulega wątpliwości, że gdyby Lineta wyszła za Ignasia, to choćby w dodatku posiadał jeszcze cały majątek pana Zawiłowskiego, niemniej instynkt jej ciągnąłby ją w stronę wszystkich takich Kopowskich, jakich by jej przyszło w życiu spotkać. To tego rodzaju dusza. Ja jednak niektóre rzeczy rozumiem. Powiedziałem, że można zmysły stracić na myśl, że tak jest, jak jest, ale częściowo zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co zaszło. To za płaska natura, by mogła pokochać naprawdę takiego Zawiłowskiego. Jej potrzeba Kopowskich. Ale wmawiano w nią rozmaite wyższe porywy, a w końcu i ona sama wmówiła w siebie to, czego nie było. Ignasia pociągnęły przez próżność, przez miłość własną, dla opinii ludzkiej i przez nieznajomość siebie samych. Ale co jest nieszczere, to i nie może trwać. Z chwilą gdy ich próżność została zadowoloną, Ignaś przestał im wystarczać. Potem zlękły się, że może z nim nie będzie takiego życia, jakie one jedynie cenią, może począł je utrudzać jego za wysoki dla nich nastrój. Dodaj pan do tego tę historię testamentu, która nie będąc zapewne główną przyczyną katastrofy zmniejszyła jednak Ignasia w ich oczach, dodaj przede wszystkim instynkty Linety, dodaj Kopowskiego, a będziesz miał na wszystko odpowiedź. Są kobiety, takie jak pańska żona albo jak moja Anetka, a są i takie jak one!... Tu pan Osnowski zamilkł znów na chwilę, po czym rzekł: — Widzę już i zmartwienie, i oburzenie pańskiej żony, a żałuję, żeś pan nie widział, jak to przyjęła moja... albo nawet taka pani Maszkowa. Tak! są kobiety i kobiety... Aj, panie, panie! powinniśmy co dzień na kolanach Bogu dziękować, że nam dał takie, jakie mamy! I aż głos zadrgał mu wzruszeniem. Połaniecki zaś, pomimo iż na razie chodziło mu głównie o Zawiłowskiego, wprost zdumiewał się, jakim sposobem człowiek ten, który przed kilku minutami rozumował tak trafnie i głęboko, mógł być zarazem tak naiwnym. Brał go też gorzki śmiech na wzmiankę Osnowskiego o oburzeniu Maszkowej. W ogóle ogarnęło go poczucie jakiejś przygniatającej ironii życia, której całego bezmiaru nigdy dotąd nie widział tak jasno. — Pan nie będziesz widział Zawiłowskiego? — spytał po chwili. — Powtarzam panu otwarcie, że nie czuję w sobie dość odwagi; dziś wracam do Przytułowa i dziś z naszej stacji wyjeżdżamy. Żonę muszę wywieźć, raz dlatego, że sama mnie o to ze łzami prosiła, a po wtóre, że od zmiany wrażeń może zależeć jej zdrowie. Pojedziemy gdzieś nad morze, byle nie do Scheveningen, tam gdzie pojechały one z Kopowskim. Ale mam do pana jedną wielką prośbę. Pan wie, jak ja Ignasia kocham i cenię. Niech mi pan napisze, jak on biedaczysko to przyjmie i co się z nim będzie działo. Prosiłbym o to Świrskiego, ale może go nie zobaczę. Tu zakrył twarz i rzekł: — Aj! jakie to wszystko smutne! jakie smutne! — Dobrze — rzekł Połaniecki. — Przyślij mi pan adres, a ja doniosę panu, jak się rzeczy obrócą. Skoro jednak na mnie spada ta ciężka misja powiedzenia Zawiłowskiemu, co się stało, zechciej mi ją pan ułatwić. Trzeba, żeby miał wiadomość nie od osoby trzeciej lub czwartej, ale od kogoś, co na wszystko patrzył. Usłyszawszy o zajściu ode mnie, mógłby przypuścić, że rzecz przedstawiam niedokładnie. W takich razach człowiek chwyta się za każdy cień nadziei. Siądź pan i napisz do niego. Oddam mu pański list na poparcie tego, co powiem. Inaczej, gotów by może polecieć za nimi do Scheveningen. Uważam taki list za rzecz absolutnie potrzebną. — Czy on tu tymczasem nie nadejdzie? — Nie. Ojciec jego jest chory i on jest z nim razem. Mojego przyjazdu spodziewa się dopiero po południu. Napisz pan koniecznie. — Masz pan słuszność, zupełną słuszność — rzekł Osnowski. I siadł przy biurku. „Ironia życia! ironia życia! — myślał tymczasem Połaniecki chodząc w zburzeniu po przyległym pokoju. — Czymże, jeśli nie krwawą ironią jest to, co spotkało Zawiłowskiego?... Czym jest taka panna Castelli ze swoją postacią łabędzia, a instynktami pokojówki, ta «wybranka boża», jak jeszcze wczoraj mówił Waskowski? Czym jest pani Broniczowa — i Osnowski ze swoją wiarą w żonę — i ataki nerwowe tej żony spowodowane samym zetknięciem się ze złem tak czystej duszy — i oburzenie pani Maszkowej?... Nic, tylko śmieszna komedia ludzka, w której jedni oszukują drugich, drudzy oszukują samych siebie; nic, tylko oszukani i oszukujący; nic, tylko pomyłki, zaślepienie, błędy, życiowe kłamstwa, ofiary pomyłek, ofiary oszustwa, ofiary złudzeń, plątanina bez wyjścia; pocieszna i zarazem rozpaczliwa ironia pokrywająca ludzkie uczucia, namiętności, nadzieje, tak jak śnieg pokrywa zimą pola — i oto życie!" I myśli te były dla Połanieckiego tym cięższe, że powstając na pokładzie czysto osobistym, stawały się zarazem rodzajem obrachunku z własnym sumieniem. Był na to dość egoistą, by przystosowywać wszystko do siebie, a nie był dość głupim, by nie wiedzieć, że w tej przeironicznej komedii ludzkiej odegrał rolę ogromnie nędzną. Położenie było tego rodzaju, że chciałby był całą siłą tchu wygwizdać taką pannę Castelli, a jednocześnie rozumiał, że jeśli komu, to jemu, nie wolno nawet jej sądzić. W czymże on był lepszy? W czym mniej ohydny? Ona zdradziła człowieka dla durnia — on zdradził żonę dla bezmyślnej lalki. Ona poszła za swymi instynktami modniarki, on za swymi — pawiana. Ale ona zdeptała tylko sztuczne frazesy, którymi oszukiwała siebie i drugich, on zdeptał zasady. Ona zawiodła ufność, ale złamała tylko słowo — on zawiódł tak samo ufność i złamał więcej niż słowo, bo przysięgę. A wobec tego co? Czy on ma prawo ją potępić? Jeśli zaś nie ma możności jej usprawiedliwić, jeśli gotów uznać, że byłoby rzeczą niesprawiedliwą i oburzającą, żeby taka istota została żoną Zawiłowskiego, to jakim prawem on jest mężem Maryni ? Jeśli znajdzie choć jedno słowo potępienia dla panny Castelli (a niepodobna przecie go nie znaleźć), to w takim razie chcąc być konsekwentnym, powinien by rozłączyć się z Marynią, czego jednak nie uczyni nigdy i nie byłby w stanie uczynić. Oto koło błędne! Połaniecki nieraz już przechodził przez gorzkie chwile z powodu swego sukcesu, ale ta była tak ciężka, że aż przejęła go zdziwieniem. Stopniowo stawała się wprost męką. W końcu przez prosty instynkt zachowawczy począł szukać czegoś, co by mu przyniosło choćby doraźną ulgę. Ale próżno mówił sobie, że na przykład tacy ludzie jak Kopowski nie braliby tak, w jego położeniu, rzeczy do serca. Byłoby mu taką samą pociechą, gdyby był pomyślał, że nie brałby tego także do serca kot albo koń. Próżno przypomniał sobie słowa Balzaka: „Wiarołomstwo, gdy się nie wyda, jest niczym, gdy się wyda — błahostką." „Kłamstwo! — powtarzał zaciskając zęby — dobre mi nic, które tak piecze!" Rozumiał wprawdzie, że poza samym faktem może być coś, co sam fakt robi więcej albo mniej występnym; ale rozumiał również, iż w jego wypadku wszystkie okoliczności są takie, że winę czynią niezmierną i nieodpuszczalną. „Oto już teraz — myślał — odejmuje mi ona prawo sądu, prawo posługiwania się sumieniem! Człowieka wyższego poświęcono dla durnia, zdeptano go, wepchnięto go w nieszczęście, w tragedię, która może go złamać; uczyniono to w sposób nędzny i płaski — a mnie zasie! nawet w duszy napiętnować taką pannę Castelli!" I nigdy dotąd nie stała mu się tak niemal dotykalną ta prawda, że, jak za pewne występki można zostać pozbawionym udziału w życiu społecznym, tak on został pozbawiony udziału w życiu moralnym. Miał już dość zgryzot, ale teraz spostrzegł nowe jeszcze spustoszenia, których zrazu nie widział. W miarę, jak zastanawiał się nad tragedią Zawiłowskiego, i jak coraz lepiej ogarniał jej ogrom, poczynał go obejmować głuchy niepokój, podobny do przeczucia, że na mocy jakiejś wyższej, tajemniczej logiki, i w jego losach musi zdarzyć się coś strasznego. Kto nosi w sobie zaród śmiertelnej choroby, dla tego śmierć jest tylko kwestią czasu. Na koniec jednak znalazł tę ulgę, że myśli jego zwróciły się wyłącznie do chwili obecnej i do Zawiłowskiego. Jak on to przyjmie? jak przeniesie? Wobec egzaltacji Zawiłowskiego, wobec jego głębokiej, zaślepionej wiary w narzeczoną i miłości, jaką dla niej czuł, były to pytania wprost groźne. „Wszystko się w nim podrze i wszystko usunie mu się od razu spod nóg" — myślał Połaniecki. Wydało mu się, iż jest coś wstrętnego i potwornego w tym, że nawet takie stosunki życiowe, które nie noszą w sobie zarodów tragedii i które powinny się kończyć pomyślnie, kończą się bez dobrej przyczyny źle, i że życie jest jakby lasem, w którym nieszczęścia tropią człowieka gorzej niż psy zwierza, bo tropią milczkiem. Połaniecki poczuł nagle, że prócz wiary w samego siebie, którą stracił od dawna, mogą się w nim zachwiać i rozmaite inne rzeczy, jeszcze ważniejsze, bo bardziej podstawowe. W tej chwili jednak myślał więcej o Zawiłowskim niż o czymkolwiek innym. Miał dobre serce, i Zawiłowski był mu bliskim, więc się szczerze wzruszał jego niedolą. „A tamten pisze mu po prostu jakby wyrok — myślał słysząc z przyległego pokoju skrzypienie pióra Osnowskiego. — Biedne chłopczysko!... I takie to wszystko niezasłużone!" Osnowski skończył wreszcie list — i otworzywszy drzwi rzekł: — Pisałem oględnie, ale napisałem całą prawdę. Niech mu teraz Bóg doda sił! Czy ja się spodziewałem, że taką muszę mu zwiastować nowinę! Ale pod jego szczerym smutkiem widać było jakby pewne zadowolenie z własnej roboty. Widocznie sądził, że się potrafi wypisać lepiej, niż się sam po sobie spodziewał. — A teraz raz jeszcze powtarzam gorącą prośbę — rzekł — byś mi pan doniósł choć parę słów o Ignasiu. Ach, gdyby to nie było takie irréparable! — dodał wyciągając do Połanieckiego rękę — do widzenia! do widzenia!... Napiszę i do Ignasia, ale teraz muszę jechać, bo mnie żona czeka... Daj Boże, zobaczyć się nam w szczęśliwszych czasach. Do widzenia! Pani najserdeczniejsze pozdrowienie. I wyszedł. „Co robić? — myślał Połaniecki. — Czy poprzestać na posłaniu listu Zawiłowskiemu do jego mieszkania, czy szukać go, czy czekać tu? W takich chwilach warto by go nie zostawiać samego, ale ja w wieczór muszę wracać do Maryni, więc i tak zostanie sam. Zresztą, kto mu zabroni schować się przed ludźmi? Ja bym się także na jego miejscu schował!... Muszę być u pani Emilii..." Czuł się tak zmęczony i tą niespodziewaną tragedią, i myślami o sobie, i myślą o ciężkiej roli, jaką mu wypadnie odegrać z Zawiłowskim, że z pewnym zadowoleniem przypomniał sobie o tym, iż musi być u pani Emilii, a następnie odwieźć ją do Buczynka. Przez chwilę miał pokusę odłożyć widzenie się z Zawiłowskim i oddanie mu listu do następnego dnia, pomiarkował jednak, że Zawiłowski nie zastawszy go w domu mógłby wybrać się do Buczynka. — Niech się lepiej dowie wszystkiego tu — rzekł sobie — wobec stanu Maryni, trzeba zachować przed nią zupełną tajemnicę i o tym, co się stało, i o tym, co się stać może. Trzeba również uprzedzić wszystkich, by milczeli. Zawiłowski najlepiej by zrobił wyjeżdżając za granicę. Maryni powiedziałbym, że jest w Scheveningen, a później, że się tam rozmyślili i rozeszli. Tu znów począł chodzić szerokim krokiem po pokoju i powtarzać: — Ironia życia! ironia życia! Po czym gorycz i wyrzuty przypłynęły mu nową falą do duszy. Ogarniało go dziwne uczucie, jakby jakiejś odpowiedzialności za to, co się stało. „Co u licha! — powtarzał sobie — przecie ja w tym przynajmniej nie zawiniłem!" Lecz po chwili przyszło mu do głowy, że jeśli osobiście nie zawinił, to w każdym razie jest drzewem z tego samego lasu, co i panna Castelli, i że tacy jak on wytworzyli tę społeczno-moralną atmosferę, w której podobne kwiatki mogą wschodzić, rozwijać się i kwitnąć. Na myśl o tym porywała go dzika złość. Tymczasem w przedpokoju ozwał się dzwonek. Połaniecki był człowiekiem odważnym, jednakże na odgłos tego dzwonka czuł, że serce poczyna mu bić niespokojnie. Zapomniał, że umówił się ze Świrskim, iż razem pójdą na śniadanie, i w pierwszej chwili był pewien, że nadchodzi Zawiłowski. Ochłonął dopiero usłyszawszy w przedpokoju głos malarza, lecz tak był zmordowany, iż przybycie jego sprawiło mu przykrość. „Ten dopiero rozpuści język! — pomyślał z niechęcią — ten będzie gadał!" Postanowił jednak powiedzieć mu wszystko, bo rzecz i tak nie mogła utrzymać się w tajemnicy. Chodziło mu zaś o to, by Świrski, na wypadek przyjazdu do Buczynka, wiedział, jak zachować się względem Maryni. Omylił się zresztą, przypuszczając, że Świrski będzie go dobijał swymi teoriami o niewdzięcznych sercach. Malarz wziął rzecz nie od strony ogólnych wywodów, ale od strony Zawiłowskiego. Na wywody miał przyjść czas później; obecnie słuchając Połanieckiego powtarzał tylko: „A nieszczęście! a niech Bóg broni!" — chwilami zaś: „Niechże to piorun trzaśnie!..."— przy czym jego herkulesowe pięści zaciskały się z gniewu. Połaniecki zaś unosił się stosunkowo i napadał na pannę Castelli bez miłosierdzia, zapominając, że tym samym wydaje wyrok i na siebie. W ogóle jednak rozmowa uczyniła mu ulgę. Odzyskał wreszcie zwykłą zaradność. Pomyślał, że Zawiłowskiego nie można jednak w takiej chwili opuszczać, począł więc prosić Świrskiego, by w zastępstwie odwiózł panią Emilię do Buczynka i wytłumaczył Maryni jego nieobecność powodami biurowymi. Świrski, który już nie miał po co jechać do Przytułowa, zgodził się najchętniej, i gdy zamówiony przez Połanieckiego powóz nadjechał, obaj udali się do pani Emilii. Praca nie będąca w żadnym stosunku do jej sił, którą jako siostra miłosierdzia musiała spełniać, sprowadziła na nią chorobę krzyża. Znaleźli ją wychudłą i zmienioną, z twarzą przezroczystą i na wpół opadłymi powiekami. Chodziła jeszcze, ale wspierając się na dwóch laskach i nie władnąc dokładnie ruchami nóg. Jak dawniej praca zbliżyła ją do życia, tak teraz choroba poczęła ją znów od niego oddalać. Żyła tylko w kole swych myśli i wspomnień patrząc na sprawy ludzkie trochę jak przez sen, trochę już jakby z drugiego brzegu. Cierpiała bardzo mało, co lekarze uważali za zły znak; ale ona, poznawszy nieco jako siostra miłosierdzia różne choroby, wiedziała, że nie ma dla niej ratunku, a przynajmniej, że ratunek nie w mocy ludzkiej, i pozostała spokojna. Zapytana też przez Połanieckiego o zdrowie, odrzekła podnosząc z wysileniem powieki: — Źle chodzę, ale tak mi jest dobrze! I było jej dobrze. Dokuczał jej jeden tylko moralny skrupuł. W duszy wierzyła najgłębiej, że gdyby pojechała do Lourdes odzyskałaby z pewnością zdrowie, nie chciała zaś tego czynić i ze względu na odległość Lourdes od grobu Litki, i ze względu na swoją nostalgię za śmiercią. Nie wiedziała jednak, czy ma prawo poniechać czegokolwiek dla podtrzymania danego jej życia, a zwłaszcza czy ma prawo przeszkadzać łasce i cudom, i niepokoiła się tym. Obecnie uśmiechała się jej jednak myśl zobaczenia Maryni i była już gotowa do drogi; Świrski miał przyjechać po nią o piątej, tymczasem zaś obaj z Połanieckim poszli na umówiony obiad, Świrski bowiem, mimo całego przejęcia się sprawą Zawiłowskiego. czuł się głodny jak wilk. Przyszedłszy czas jakiś siedzieli w milczeniu, wreszcie Połaniecki rzekł: — Chciałem pana prosić jeszcze o jedno, mianowicie: byś dał znać pannie Helenie o wszystkim, co zaszło, i zarazem powiedział jej, by nic nie mówiła mojej żonie. — Dobrze — rzekł Świrski — pójdę jeszcze dziś do Jaśmienia niby spacerem i postaram się ją zobaczyć. Jeśli mnie nie przyjmie, napiszę jej na bilecie, że chodzi o Zawiłowskiego. Jeśli będzie chciała przyjechać tu, to ją odwiozę, bo ja w każdym razie dziś jeszcze wrócę. Po chwili zaś spytał: — Nie mówił też panu Osnowski, czy panna Ratkowska jedzie z nimi, czy też zostaje w Przytułowie? — Nie mówił nic — odrzekł Połaniecki — panna Ratkowska mieszka zwykle u swojej starszej krewnej, pani Mielnickiej. Jeśli pojedzie, to chyba dla towarzystwa pani Osnowskiej, której anielska natura dostała palpitacji serca na widok tego, co się stało. — Aa!! — rzekł Świrski. — Tak. Innej racji nie ma. Panna Ratkowska bawiła u Osnowskich dlatego, że niby Kopowski miał się o nią starać, a skoro Kopowski wystarał się o inną, więc dalszy jej pobyt nie miałby racji bytu. — Dalibóg, tak, to coś bajecznego! — rzekł Świrski — to, z wyjątkiem Osnowskiej, one tam wszystkie kochały się w tym dudku! Połaniecki uśmiechnął się ironicznie i kiwnął głową; na ustach uwięzły mu słowa: „Bez wyjątku! bez wyjątku!..." Lecz Świrski rozpoczął teraz swoje wywody o kobiecie, od których dotąd się powstrzymywał. — Ot, widzisz pan! ot, widzisz pan! — mówił. — Ja znam Niemki, Francuzki, a zwłaszcza Włoszki; Włoszki na ogół mniej mają porywów, mniej wykształcenia, więcej temperamentu, ale są szczersze i prostsze. Niech tego makaronu nie dojem, jeślim widział gdzie tyle fałszywych aspiracji i taką niezgodność między naturą, która jest płaska, a frazesem, który jest wysoki. Żebyś pan wiedział, co taka panna Ratkowska mówiła mi o Kopowskim! Albo weź tę „Topólkę", tę „Kolumienkę", tę „Niteczkę", tę pannę Castelli. Lilia — co? Byłbyś pan przysiągł? Mimoza — co? Artystka? Sybilla? Złotowłosy i czarnooki ideał na długich nogach? — co? A ot, masz ją pan! Pokazało się! Wybrała nie człowieka, ale mydłka, nie mężczyznę, ale lalę. Jak przyszło co do czego, Sybilla zmieniła się w garderobianę. A ja panu powiadani, że one wszystkie palpitują do modnych mydłków — i niechże je piorun zapali! Tu Świrski złożył swoją olbrzymią pięść i chciał uderzyć nią w stół, lecz Połaniecki zatrzymał ją w drodze i rzekł: — Pozwolisz pan, że stało się jednak coś wyjątkowego! Świrski począł się sprzeczać i utrzymywać, że „one wszystkie takie" — i że wszystkie wolą krawiecką miarę od fidiaszowskiej; stopniowo jednak począł przychodzić do równowagi i przyznał, że panna Castelli może być wyjątkiem. — Pamiętasz pan, co panu mówiłem, kiedyś pytał o Broniczów? — rzekł — kanalia, panie! kanalia, ni zasad, ni charakterów, parweniuszostwo duchowe — nic więcej! On był dureń, a ją pan znasz... Bóg mnie ustrzegł, bo gdyby oni byli wówczas wiedzieli, że ja mam te jakieś głupie szpargały, których im brak, to nie byliby robili mi min, i mogłem się ładnie ubrać! Niechby mnie był las ogarnął!... Jak mnie pan widzisz, tak jadę z Zawiłowskim za granicę, bo mam tego dość. Zapłacili i wyszli. Na ulicy Świrski spytał: — Co pan teraz robisz? — Idę szukać Zawiłowskiego. — Gdzie pan go znajdziesz? — Myślę, że u wariatów, u ojca, a jeśli nie, to będę na niego czekał w domu u siebie. Lecz Zawiłowski zbliżał się właśnie w tej chwili do restauracji. Świrski spostrzegł go pierwszy z daleka. — A ot, idzie! — rzekł. — Gdzie? — Po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ja bym go o wiorstę poznał po jego szczęce. Powiesz mu pan wszystko zaraz? Jeśli tak, to odchodzę. Nie potrzeba wam świadków. — Dobrze — rzekł Połaniecki. Zawiłowski, spostrzegłszy ich również, przyśpieszył kroku i stanął przed nimi, ubrany wykwintnie, prawie strojny, i z twarzą wesołą. — Ojciec mój ma się lepiej! — zawołał nieco zdyszanym głosem, podając im ręce. — Mam czas i wpadam dziś do Przytułowa. Lecz Świrski uścisnąwszy silnie jego rękę odszedł w milczeniu. Młody człowiek popatrzył za nim ze zdziwieniem i rzekł: — Czy pan Świrski obraził się czym? I spojrzawszy na Połanieckiego spostrzegł dopiero, że i jego twarz ma jakiś poważny, niemal surowy wyraz. — Co to znaczy? — spytał — czy co się stało? Połaniecki zaś wziąwszy go za rękę rzekł głosem wzruszonym i serdecznym: — Mój panie Ignasiu, uważałem pana zawsze nie tylko za wyjątkowy talent, ale i za wyjątkowy charakter. Mam panu oznajmić bardzo złe nowiny, ale jestem pewny, że znajdziesz w sobie dość siły i nie poddasz się nieszczęściu. — Co się stało? — spytał zmieniwszy się w jednej chwili na twarzy Zawiłowski. Połaniecki skinął na dorożkę i rzekł: — Siadaj pan!... Na most! — zawołał zwracając się do woźnicy. Po czym wydobył list Osnowskiego i oddał go Zawiłowskiemu. Młody człowiek rozerwał pośpiesznie kopertę i zaczął czytać. Połaniecki z wielką tkliwością otoczył go ręką wpół nie spuszczając oczu z jego twarzy, na której w miarę czytania odbijało się zdumienie, niewiara w to, co czytał, ogłuszenie, a przede wszystkim przestrach bez granic. Policzki pobielały mu jak płótno, widać jednak było, że odczuwając nieszczęście nie ogarnia go jeszcze i nie rozumie dokładnie, spojrzał bowiem na Połanieckiego jakby bezmyślnie i spytał zająkliwym, cichym głosem: — Jakże?... jakże ona mogła?... Następnie zdjąwszy kapelusz począł wodzić ręką po włosach. Połaniecki zaś rzekł: — Nie wiem, co panu napisał Osnowski, ale tak jest!... Tu nie ma już co umniejszać rzeczy. Miej pan odwagę powiedzieć sobie, że to się stało i stało niepowrotnie. Pana było dla niej szkoda — boś wart więcej niż to wszystko. Są ludzie, którzy pana prawdziwie cenią i kochają. Ja wiem, że to jest ogromne nieszczęście — i rodzony brat nie bolałby nad panem więcej niż ja. Ale stało się!... Mój drogi panie Ignasiu! Oni pojechali Bóg wie gdzie. Osnowscy także. W Przytułowie nikogo nie ma. Ja rozumiem, co się w panu musi dziać, ale pan masz przed sobą lepszą przyszłość niż z panną Castelli. Bóg pana do większych rzeczy przeznaczył — i z pewnością dał panu większą niż innym siłę. Pan jesteś solą ziemi. Pan masz wyjątkowe obowiązki i względem siebie, i względem ludzi... Ja wiem, że trudno jest machnąć od razu ręką na to, co się kochało — i tego od pana nie wymagam, ale panu nie wolno poddawać się, jak pierwszemu lepszemu, rozpaczy. Mój drogi, biedny panie! Połaniecki mówił jeszcze długo i mówił z siłą, bo sam się wzruszył. Wypowiadał nawet w dalszym ciągu rzeczy nie tylko serdeczne, ale i rozumne: że nieszczęście ma to do siebie, iż stoi, a człowiek czy chce, czy nie chce, musi iść w przyszłość, więc odchodzi od niego coraz dalej. Wlecze się wprawdzie za człowiekiem nić bólu i pamięci, ale coraz cieńsza, albowiem siła rzeczy jest taka, że żyje się jutrem. Wszystko to było prawdą, ale drugą, daleko bliższą, daleko realniejszą i bardziej dotykalną było to, o czym mówił list Osnowskiego. Poza tym faktem istniały tylko puste dźwięki odbijające się zewnętrznie o uszy, ale tak niezrozumiałe i dla Zawiłowskiego tak pozbawione wszelkiego sensu jak turkot lub jak oddźwięk żelaznych krat mostu, przez który przejeżdżali obecnie z Połanieckim. Zawiłowski mógł czuć i myśleć tylko w sposób ogromnie mętny, miał jednak poczucie, naprzód, że to, co się stało, jest wprost niemożliwym, a jednak jest, po wtóre zaś, że on się żadną miarą na to zgodzić nie może i nigdy nie zgodzi — co jednak nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Na nic innego nie było w jego głowie miejsca. Nie umiał nawet uświadomić ani tego wszystkiego, co tracił, oprócz panny Linety, ani swego bólu, ani żalu, ani ruiny, ani pustki, ani utraty wszystkich podstaw życia; wiedział tylko, że panny Linety już nie ma, że go nie kochała, że go opuściła, że wyjechała z Kopowskim, że małżeństwo jego zerwane, że został sam, że to wszystko już się stało — i że on tego nie chce, jako rzeczy nieprawdopodobnej, niemożliwej i strasznej. A jednak to się stało. Dorożka poczęła jechać za mostem wolno, wymijali bowiem stado wołów pędzonych do miasta, a wśród ich ociężałego tupotu Połaniecki mówił dalej. O uszy Zawiłowskiego odbijały się słowa: „Świrski, zagranica, Włochy, sztuka"; ale on nie rozumiał, że Świrski to znaczy znajomy człowiek, zagranica — wyjazd, a Włochy — kraj... On teraz mówił pannie Linecie: „To dobrze, ale cóż ze mną będzie? Jakże ty mogłaś o tym nie pomyśleć, że ja cię tak ogromnie kocham?" I przez chwilę wydało mu się, że gdyby ją zobaczył, że gdyby mógł jej powiedzieć, że z ludzkim bólem trzeba się liczyć, to by się rozpłakała i rzuciła mu się na szyję. „Nas jednak tyle rzeczy łączy — mówił jej — przecie ja jestem ten sam, twój..." I nagle wystająca szczęka poczęła mu drgać, na czole ukazały się żyły, a oczy zaszły mgłą łez. Połaniecki, który miał nadzwyczaj dobre serce i który prócz tego sądził, że potrafił go wzruszyć, objął go nagle za szyję, i, sam wzruszony, począł go całować w policzek. Lecz rozrzewnienie Zawiłowskiego nie trwało długo, albowiem wrócił do poczucia rzeczywistości. „Ja jej tego nie powiem — pomyślał — bo jej nie zobaczę, gdyż odjechała ze swoim narzeczonym — z Kopowskim." I na tę myśl twarz skamieniała mu na nowo. Począł teraz lepiej uświadamiać całą doniosłość swego nieszczęścia. Uderzyła go po raz pierwszy myśl, że gdyby Lineta umarła, strata jego byłaby mniejszą. Otchłań śmierci zostawia wierzącym nadzieję wspólnego życia na drugim brzegu, niewierzącym — wspólnej nicości, a zatem nadzieję jakiegoś wspólnego losu i połączenia się. Przy tym śmierć jest bezsilną wobec kochania, które idzie za grób; może drogą duszę zabrać, ale nie może nam zabronić jej kochać i nie może jej skazić — owszem, przebóstwia ją i czyni nie tylko kochaną, ale i świętą. A Lineta, odejmując Zawiłowskiemu siebie, to jest najdroższą duszę, odjęła zarazem i nadzieję, i prawo kochania, i prawo żalu, i prawo tęsknoty, i prawo czci; odchodząc sama, zostawiła na domiar skażoną pamięć. Zawiłowski uczuł teraz jasno, że jeśli nie potrafi przestać jej kochać, to tym samym będzie nędznikiem, a czuł, że nie potrafi! I z tą dopiero chwilą ogarnął cały ogrom spustoszenia, ruiny, męki. Z tą chwilą zrozumiał, że to jest więcej, niż można znieść. Połaniecki zaś mówił: — Jedź ze Świrskim do Włoch, przebolej, mój drogi, przecierp!... Inaczej nie może być. Ale świat jest szeroki! Tyle rzeczy do widzenia, do kochania! Przed tobą wszystko otworem. I przed nikim tak jak przed tobą. Światu się od ciebie dużo należy, ale i tobie dużo od świata. Mój drogi! Jedź — życie jest naokoło, życie jest wszędzie; przyjdą nowe wrażenia, którym się nie oprzesz, i zajmą ci myśl, złagodzą ból. Nie będziesz się kręcił koło jednego wspomnienia. Świrski pokaże ci Włochy. Zobaczysz, co to za towarzysz i jakie ci horyzonty otworzy. Przy tym powiem ci, że człowiek jak ty powinien mieć tę siłę, którą ma muszla perłowa, i wszystko zmieniać po prostu w perły. A teraz słuchaj, co ci mówi prawdziwy przyjaciel. Jedź i to zaraz. Przyrzecz mi, że pojedziesz. Da Bóg mojej żonie szczęśliwie przebyć słabość, to może i my się tam na wiosnę wybierzemy. Obaczysz, jak nam będzie doskonale. Cóż, Ignasiu, przyrzeczesz mi — dobrze? — Dobrze — odpowiedział Zawiłowski usłyszawszy ostatni wyraz, a w ogóle nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. — No, to chwalić Boga! — zawołał Połaniecki. — Wrócimy teraz do miasta i spędzimy wieczór razem. Ja mam coś do roboty w biurze i wybrałem się na dwa dni. To rzekłszy kazał zawrócić, bo zresztą i słońce miało się pod zachód. Był śliczny dzień, taki jakie zdarzają się w końcu lata. Nad miastem unosił się złotawy, delikatny pył; dachy, a zwłaszcza kościelne wieże, połyskiwały po brzegach jakby odblaskiem bursztynu i rysując się czysto w przezroczym powietrzu zdawały się w nim lubować. Czas jakiś jechali w milczeniu. — Gdzie wolisz zajechać: do mnie czy do siebie? — spytał Połaniecki, gdy wjechali do miasta. Ruch miejski zdawał się Zawiłowskiego otrzeźwiać, spojrzał bowiem zupełnie przytomnie na Połanieckiego i rzekł: — Od wczoraj nie byłem w domu, bom nocował u ojca. Może tam są jakie listy, więc jedźmy do mnie. I Zawiłowski dobrze przewidział, w mieszkaniu bowiem czekał go list od pani Broniczowej z Berlina. Zawiłowski gorączkowo rozerwał kopertę i począł czytać, Połaniecki zaś patrząc na mieniącą się jego twarz pomyślał: „I powiedzieć, że w nim tai się jeszcze coś nadziei." Tu przyszedł mu nagle na pamięć ów młody doktor, który w swoim czasie mówił mu o pannie Krasławskiej: „Ja wiem, jaka ona jest, ale nie mogę od niej duszy odedrzeć..." Zawiłowski skończył czytanie i wsparłszy głowę na ręku, począł patrzeć bezmyślnie na stół i leżące na nim papiery. Wreszcie ocknąwszy się podał list Połanieckiemu. — Czytaj pan — rzekł. Połaniecki wziął list i czytał, co następuje: „Wiem, że pan wierzył naprawdę w swoje uczucie dla Niteczki i że w pierwszej chwili, to, co się stało, wyda się panu nieszczęściem; niech mi pan też wierzy, że i mnie, i jej niełatwo przyszło zdobyć się na krok stanowczy. Pan może nie potrafił dobrze ocenić Niteczki (mężczyźni tylu rzeczy nie umieją ocenić), ale powinien ją pan był poznać przynajmniej o tyle, żeby wiedzieć, ile ją kosztuje, gdy musi wyrządzić najmniejszą przykrość, nawet komuś obcemu. Ale trudno! taka jest wola boska, której grzech nie słuchać. Czynimy obie to, co nam sumienie nakazuje — i Niteczka zbyt jest prawa, żeby mogła oddać panu rękę bez prawdziwego przywiązania. To, co się stało, stało się nie tylko zgodnie z wolą boską, ale zgodnie z dobrem pana i jej; gdyby bowiem nie kochając pana dostatecznie, została pańską żoną, jakżeby mogła oprzeć się pokusom, na które taka istota z pewnością będzie wobec światowego zepsucia narażona? Prócz tego, pan ma swój talent, więc pan ma coś, Niteczka zaś tylko serce, które przymus złamałby w jednej chwili — i jeżeli się panu zdaje, że ona pana zawiodła, niech pan sumiennie pomyśli: czyja wina jest większa? Pan wiele złego wyrządził Niteczce, bo pan opętał jej wolę i nie pozwolił pójść za naturalnym popędem serca, a tym samym poświęcił pan lub gotów był poświęcić przez egoizm jej szczęście, a nawet życie, jestem bowiem przekonana, że w takich warunkach nie przeżyłaby jednego roku. Niech to panu jednak Bóg przebaczy tak, jak my obie przebaczamy — i niech pan wie, że dziś jeszcze modliłyśmy się za pana na umyślnie zamówionej na pańską intencję mszy u Św. Jadwigi. Pierścionek zechciej pan odesłać do willi Osnowskich; pański, ponieważ Osnowscy także mieli zaraz wyjechać, dojdzie pana przez ręce panny Ratkowskiej. Raz jeszcze, niech panu Bóg wszystko przebaczy i zachowa go w swojej opiece." — To jest coś niesłychanego! — rzekł Połaniecki. A Zawiłowski odrzekł z rozdzierającym smutkiem: — To widać, z prawdy można toż samo zrobić, co z miłości, a jam się tego nie domyślał. — Słuchaj mnie, Ignasiu — odpowiedział Połaniecki, który pod wpływem współczucia począł mówić Zawiłowskiemu ty — to już kwestia nie tylko twojego nieszczęścia, ale twojej godności. Cierp, ile chcesz, ale powinieneś znaleźć siłę do okazania, że o to wszystko nie dbasz. Nastało długie milczenie. Tylko Połaniecki przypominając sobie list powtarzał od czasu do czasu: — To przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie! Wreszcie zwrócił się do Zawiłowskiego: — Świrski wraca dziś jeszcze z Buczynka i późnym wieczorem wpadnie do mnie. Chodź i ty. Spędzimy wieczór razem i pogadacie o podróży. — Nie — rzekł Zawiłowski — ja po powrocie z Przytułowa miałem spędzić noc u ojca — i muszę do niego iść. Jutro rano przyjdę do pana i zobaczę się ze Świrskim. Mówił zaś tak, ponieważ chciał zostać sam. Połaniecki nie sprzeciwił się jego zamiarowi spędzenia nocy w zakładzie, sądził bowiem, że zajęcie przy chorym i opieka nad nim zajmą umysł Zawiłowskiego, przy tym zaś przyjdzie znużenie i potrzeba snu. Postanowił jednak odprowadzić go aż do zakładu. Jakoż pożegnali się dopiero przy bramie. Zawiłowski jednak, zabawiwszy kilka minut w zakładzie i wypytawszy się dozorcy o ojca, wyszedł i ukradkiem wrócił do domu. Zapaliwszy świecę, odczytał raz jeszcze list pani Broniczowej i zakrywszy twarz rękoma, począł rozmyślać. Mimo listu Osnowskiego i mimo wszystkiego, co mu powiedział Połaniecki, jakaś wątpliwość i jakaś nadzieja taiły się istotnie w jego duszy. Wiedział, że stało się, ale chwilami miał takie uczucie, jakby to nie była rzeczywistość, tylko zły sen. Dopiero list pani Broniczowej dotarł do tego jakiegoś kącika duszy, który jeszcze nie chciał wierzyć — i wypalił w nim resztę złudzenia. Tak! nie było już Linety, nie było przyszłości, nie było szczęścia! Posiadł to wszystko Kopowski, jemu zaś została tylko samotność, upokorzenie i okropna nicość. Zostało mu także wrażenie, że gdyby „Niteczka" mogła mu wydrzeć i ten talent, o którym wspominała pani Broniczowa, to byłaby wydarła i oddała Kopowskiemu. Czymże on był dla niej wobec Kopowskiego!? „Tego ja wprawdzie nigdy nie zrozumiem — pomyślał — ale tak jest!..." i począł się zastanawiać, co w nim jest tak nędznego, żeby go tak poświęcać bez miłosierdzia, bez najmniejszej uwagi, żeby się mniej liczyć z nim niż z najlichszym robakiem. „Czemu ona kocha Kopowskiego, nie mnie, któremu mówiła, że kocha?" I przypomniał sobie, jak mu kiedyś drżała w ramionach, gdy po zaręczynowym wieczorze oddawał jej „dobranoc". A teraz drży tak samo w ramionach Kopowskiego. I na tę myśl porwawszy chustkę począł ją ściskać w zębach, żeby nie krzyczeć z bólu i wściekłości. „Co to jest? dlaczego się to stało?!" Był przecie czas, że on jej nie kochał; dlaczego wówczas nie wyszła za Kopowskiego? Co ona mogła mieć w tym, by go tak podeptać bez żadnej potrzeby? I znów porwał za list pani Broniczowej, jakby spodziewając się znaleźć w nim odpowiedź na te straszne pytania. Przeczytał raz jeszcze ustęp o woli boskiej i o tym, że to on był winien, że on wyrządził wiele złego „Niteczce" — i o tym, że ona mu przebacza, i o mszy, która się odprawiła na jego intencję u Św. Jadwigi, a skończywszy począł patrzeć w świecę, mrugać oczyma i mówić: — Jak to?... więc to tak można?... Co ja właściwie zawiniłem? I nagle uczuł, że poczyna go opuszczać pojęcie, co jest prawda, a co fałsz, co krzywda, a co dobro, co słuszność, a co niesłuszność. Odeszła od niego Lineta, zabrała mu siebie, zabrała mu przyszłość, a teraz poczęły się usuwać, jedna po drugiej, wszystkie podstawy życia — i rozum, i zmysły, i samo życie... Wiedział jeszcze, że on tę swoją Niteczkę zawsze kochał nad życie i że żadną miarą nie mógł chcieć jej krzywdy, ale poza tym wrażeniem wszystko, co stanowi istotę myślącą, kruszyło się w nim na proch i jak proch rozlatywało się w tym ogromnym wietrze nieszczęścia. Jednakże kochał. Lineta rozdwajała mu się teraz na dzisiejszą i dawną. Począł sobie przypominać jej głos, twarz, jasnozłote włosy, jej czarne oczy i usta, jej wysoką postać, ręce i to ciepło, które tylekroć wyczuwał od nich ustami. Potężna jego wyobraźnia odtworzyła ją niemal dotykalnie i poznał, że nie tylko tę swoją dawną kochał, ale kocha dotąd, że bez żadnej miary tęskni za nią i bez miary cierpi po jej stracie. A poznawszy to jął znów do niej mówić: — Jakże ty mogłaś przypuszczać, że ja to potrafię przenieść? W tej chwili nie miał też najmniejszej wątpliwości, że, na przykład, Bóg wie to bardzo dobrze. Długi czas przesiedział jeszcze w milczeniu i świeca była niema! do połowy wypalona, gdy się ocknął. Ale wówczas stało się w nim coś nadzwyczajnego. Miał takie wrażenie, jakby odbijał statkiem od lądu — i zdawało mu się, co wówczas zawsze się zdaje, że to nie on się oddala, ale że od niego odsuwa się ten brzeg, na którym dotąd przebywał. Wszystko, co było nim i w ogóle jego życiem, wszystkie myśli, nadzieje, ambicje, cele, zamiary, nawet miłość, nawet panna Lineta, nawet jej strata — i te koła błędne, i te męki, przez jakie przeszedł, wydały mu się nie tylko już od niego oddzielone, ale jakby obce i wyłącznie do tamtego lądu należące. I stopniowo nikły, stopniowo topniały — coraz mniejsze, coraz bardziej widziadłowe, coraz podobniejsze do snu; a on oddalał się czując, że do tej obczyzny wrócić już nie chce, nie może — i że wszystko, co z niego zostało, należy do tego przestworu, który brał go w siebie i otwierał się przed nim — niezmierny i tajemniczy...